Finn's Week Off (Finn x Marshall)
by Kissence
Summary: Finn is left while Jake is going to Rainicorns for awhile, Finn seems that there is nothing to do, until now...
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, I do not own Adventure Time or None of the characters.**

**What I DO OWN is this story, so no distribute without authors knowledge.**

**Please Review, the only thing to make me to continue this story. [More Reviews= Unlimited Chapters!?]**

** Chapter 1**  
** -**

Finn started to rumble about not being able to run out of the house due to jake being gone, he felt like there was a hole in his bro-ish heart, he wanted to go back out with Flame Princess, but only to realize that he was stuck in the land of aaa, that was funny, because usually he doesnt know how to use teleporters or anything out of the blue, he waited as daytime turned into darkness, he was standing out on his porch, just staring off in the world untill a voice came bye, seductivly.

"Hey."  
"Whos There!?"  
"Its me, Marshall Lee. The Guy that you have been staring at for the past... about two months to be exact."  
"What?!"  
"Yep, its true, you been spying on me and I want some answers, NOW!"

What was he talking about? Finn had no idea what this strange man was talking about, Finn struggles to think and figure out what this man was talking about, but he was drawing a blank.

"I dont know who you are, but you need to get out of here or ill kick your butt!"  
"Oh Really? I thought I was going to have a good time with my boyfriend, but instead ill fight you. you alrea-"  
Finn gasped. "Boyfriend? Im not gay! I have a girlfriend!"

That lie had him thinking, (Yeah I have a girlfriend, Yeah!)

"Finn, what are you talking about? Weve been dating for about two months now."  
"First you said why have I been spying on you, next your talking about that i'm your boyfriend. What is going on?"  
"Here, I'll show you."

Marshall Lee grabs Finns chin and started to move closer to the humans lips.  
"Hehe..."  
"Whaa?"  
"I told you, you were my boyfriend. Thats your sweet spot on the lips, it drives you crazy."  
"Ohh. I'm sorry, I didn't know, I was having a flash back of something."  
"Hehe, Its okay, I know that you do these things that you call 'Flashbacks'. So I have to kiss you in that certain spot to bring you back to earth."  
"Oh, Rad!"

Marshall Lee got up and grabbed Finns hand.

"Come on Finn, I'll show you where I live."

Finn hasn't seen Marshall Lee's Parents and his so called 'House' or 'Home'. He was amused by this, and ready to go.

Finn also didn't tell Jake that he was gay, but when Jake gets back, he'll tell him, but he wouldn't know the answer to him. Oh well, if Jake The Dog didn't like him for who he is then so be it, he'd just move out and try to live with Marshall. Yeah, Live with Marshall. That'll be fun.

That'll be awesome.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Hello Again! I felt like i wasn't giving you guys some more chapters to look over. I'm sorry about that. Never happen Again!)**

**Hiya, I do not own Adventure Time or None of the characters.**

**What I DO OWN is this story, so no distribute without authors knowledge.**

**Please Review, the only thing to make me to continue this story. [More Reviews= Unlimited Chapters!?]**

** Chapter 2**  
** -**

Marshall Lee took Finn to his home. Finn was happy to be there and try to talk to his parents. Marshall didn't tell his parents the news, that he was gay and he had a boyfriend. Marshall rang the doorbell.

"Coming!"

His mom, flying to the door in bat form. She opens the door and realizes that there is a human here.

"Marshy, who's your friend?"

"My Bo-"

Finn gave him a nudge, and a look saying " Don't..Mess..This...Up" Marshall took action.

"My friend, my good close friend."

Hiding from the guilt of lying in front of his mother makes him quiver, not that he usually lies, its just that he doesn't like to lie in front of his mother.

"Okay Sweetie, Me and Dad will be gone for a couple of hours so don't go goofing off anywhere. Have fun with your friend.

She winks at Marshall and he was thinking of what that wink meant.

No.

She can't know.

Yet.

Finn was staring at Marshall, yanking at his red shirt.

"Marshy! Lets go to your room so we can watch t.v."

"Huh? Oh yeah. Lets go Lil' Finn."

"Don't call me that!"

"Why? Seems pretty cute if you ask me."

"Whatever. Lets go."

Finn and Marshall was in his room watching t.v.

Marshall tried something that Finn wouldn't do.

"Finn...Come over here."

"Okay."

Marshall grabs Finns shirt and pull it over his head and started to kiss him.

"Marshall..."

You could hear moans from every room, every corner, every inch of the Lee house.

Marshall was noticing something.

Finn was asleep. He was guessing why at such good times that he will just knock out of.

Marshall grabbed his phone and saw the text from his ex-boyfriend.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"He..."

"Did that?!"

"Wait till I get my hands on that guy!"

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello Again! I had my computer broken and I had to fix it myself. :D Sorry for the wait of chapter 3 guys.)**

**Hiya, I do not own Adventure Time or None of the characters.**

**What I DO OWN is this story, so no distribute without authors knowledge.**

**Please Review, the only thing to make me to continue this story. [More Reviews= More Chapters!?]**

** Chapter 3**  
** - **

Marshall was looking at his phone, reading the sender multiple times, wondering why would he do this.

"What does he think he is doing?"

"He is going to blackmail me because he can't have me?"

Marshall started to cry. He loved Finn very much, but if he didn't show up for whatever reason Prince Gumball had in mind, Gumball would show the pictures to Finn.

He knew what to do.

**Next Day - 10:29 A.M**

Prince Gumball stirred his sugarless tea around with his straw, he knew Marshall would not flunk out of this.

Marshall comes flying into the seat, with an umbrella of course.

"Hey babe."

"Im not your 'babe' Gummy, we broke up a long time ago."

"I know you still love me."

"I do-"

"Shhhhh..."

Marshall was blushing now because he usually doesn't get hard to the ones that he doesn't love.

Gumball took him in and kissed him.

"Gumball. I..."

"You what?"

Right when Marshall was about to finish his sentence, Finn came to the restaurant. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Finn, what a surprise? Why did you come here?" Asked Marshall.

"Don't play dumb with me, sack of bricks. I caught you cheating! I fucking HATE YOU! ITS OVER!"

Finn stumbled off and ran home, tears came flowing out of his eyes like the Niagara Falls.

"I guess your free now, Marshall."

"YOU JUST MADE MY BOYFRIEND BREAK UP WITH ME, I DON'T LIKE YOU, GET A LIFE!"

Marshall flew home and started to cry. He entered his house and went straight up to the room.

His mom came in.

"Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine mom, leave me alone."

"Is it because of your boyfriend?"

Those words shocked Marshall. He'd been sure that he didn't slip up and gave any hints.

"Honey, it's okay, I know that your gay, it's mother instincts."

"Oh. Okay then."

"Sooo... Im going to go make Chicken Alfredo, I'll talk to you in the morning."

His mom closed the door, he was happy that she didn't go 'Global Thermonuclear War' on him, he thought to himself that he had the best mom in the world.

"Where is my phone?"

He tried to call Finn and tell him that Gumball kissed him first and texted him first.

"Hello, human residence."

"Finn?"

*Beep*

Finn hanged up the phone so fast, that lighting could not compare to his speed.

"I know something, I'll just confront him."

"I'll try the kiss, if I can even get near him."

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
